


Similitudes que dañan el corazón

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ambos eran parecidos, pero nunca serían iguales. No obstante, la única razón por la que Winry Rockbell estaba con Russell Tringham era porque él le recordaba a Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similitudes que dañan el corazón

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Similitudes que dañan el corazón**

 

Porque ambos eran parecidos, pero nunca serían iguales. Eso Winry lo sabía y entendía, mas prefería olvidarse de ello y fingir aunque esto le ocasionara más dolor a su corazón. Porque se había vuelto presa de su propia fantasía egoísta, lo único que la ayudaba a mantener la hipócrita fachada de alegría y felicidad ante los demás. E incluso sabiendo que aquello no era sano, que se estaba lastimando a sí misma y también a él, la única persona que estuvo allí a su lado para apoyarla y quererla.

Y todo por el precio de un poco de cariño sincero de su parte.

Pero no podía. Por más que Winry lo intentara, todo era en vano. Por más que llorara, por más que jurara, por más que gritara… Aún continuaba amando a Edward y ella esperaba un hijo de Russell.

Aún le resultaba complicado establecer el tiempo de cada acontecimiento desde la última vez que vio al dueño de su corazón, desapareciendo para siempre de ese mundo en compañía de su adorado hermano menor. Desde ese entonces ella sentía que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, arrastrándola en aquella corriente llamada vida o, a veces, tan lento como la triste monotonía que la acechaba en los días que pasaba trabajando en el taller mientras esperaba.

Sin embargo, la verdad estaba frente a ella: creciendo dentro de su vientre, alimentándose de su sangre, compartiendo su calor corporal. Ese pequeño ser que no era más que el fruto de un amor que nunca sería correspondido y todo por la locura de aquella joven mujer, tratando egoístamente de mantener aún viva la imagen de aquel al que hubiese preferido entregarse.

Pero nunca sería posible para Winry. Nunca.

 

Una mano en su hombro la hizo despertar de su ensoñación y su vista se topó con la cálida mirada azulina de quien le sonreía con verdadero amor. Allí estaba Russell, de vuelta en casa luego de un agotador día en el Cuartel General.

Winry le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió al dulce beso del muchacho mientras imaginaba que era otra el que se lo daba.

Aprovechando la leve separación de sus labios, la mecánica se levantó de su asiento con el pretexto de prepararle una deliciosa taza de té para acompañar a la tarta de manzana que había hecho mientras él se cambiaba el uniforme militar. Todo esto luego de un segundo beso, tanto para la madre como para el futuro niño quien pateó ligeramente al sentir el ronco susurro de su padre hablándole. Winry simplemente sonrió, sintiéndose por dentro la peor basura del mundo.

Porque allí frente a ella tenía a un hombre que la amaba de verdad, que la deseaba en su totalidad y que esperaba compartir el resto de su vida a su lado. Y, no obstante, la única razón por la que Winry Rockbell estaba con Russell Tringham era porque, a pesar de sus abismales diferencias, él le recordaba a Ed.


End file.
